Alfonso Garcia
Background Alfonso is the son of Demeter, and the son of a Spanish farmer, Antonio Garcia. Alfonso (or Al, as he's called by his friends) was an amazing farmhand for his father, and brought his family great wealth by opening a farmers market, where he sold their crops. Alfonso didn't know, but it was his influence as a son of the Harvest Goddess that made their fruits and vegetables so delicious and flawless. Alfonso was also abnormally strong, able to lift an ox effortlessly when he was only 10. On his 13th birthday, he was claimed by his mother, Demeter. He went to Camp Olympus, and was soon one of the most powerful demigods there. He quickly became the head counselor of the Demeter Cabin, and a captain in the Greek Alliance in the War of the Gods. Appearance Alfonso has somewhat curly brown hair, green eyes, tanned skin, and wears a khaki-colored uniform with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He doesn't pay much attention to his hair, thinking it looks great all the time. In battle, he usually wears an old fashioned red army outfit, which seems to be an authenticated Spanish army attire from the 1300 and 1400s. Personality Alfonso is a passionate and cheerful young man, who is known to be a bit of a player. He is best friends with Lucas Thompson, and the two are often seen hanging out. Alfonso often eats a lot of fruits and vegetables, his favorite being tomatoes. He's known to have a short temper however, and coupled with his immense strength, he's not one you should really want to anger. Abilities Alfonso, as a child of Demeter, has amazing farming abilities. He can grow just about anything anywhere (ex. He grew an entire wheat crop in a snowy field.) He fights with his battleaxe, Fýsi̱. It is extremely powerful and durable. It's also incredibly heavy, and he seems to be the only one who can really lift it. The reason for this is because he has incredible strength, able to bench press a full grown rhino without much effort. This comes from his mother being the goddess of the Earth, the earth generally being a strong, sturdy "object". Note: Alfonso is also a great musician, and loves to play guitar. Fatal Flaw Alfonso's fatal flaw is his temper, at times, it can cause him to not think rationally. Favorites & Least Favorites Favorites * Food: Tomatoes (Nice, fresh and juicy.) * Color: Green (Like mah sexy eyes~!) * Animal: Bulls * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: Valentine's Day (I get so many valentines~!) * Season: Summer (I can show off my awesome bod!) * Height (on women): 5'-5'11 (I'm fine with about any height.) * Weight (on women): 100-130 lbs (Nice and thin.) * Body Part (on women): Their legs * Color of Eyes: Any * Color of Hair: Any * Color of Skin: Any * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're sexy and smart, and live me and for me. * Thing About Himself: I'd have to say that I'm a pretty nice guy. Least Favorites * Food: None * Color: Puce * Animal: Snakes (I found one in a hay-bail when I was a kid. Scared me half to death.) * Song: None * Music Group: None * Holiday: Valentines Day (I get so many valentines....) * Season: Fall (It's all groggy...) * Height (on women): As tall as me * Weight (on women): Heavy * Body Part (on women): None. The human body is a beautiful thing. And-*rambles on and on about the wonders of anatomy.) * Color of Eyes: None * Color of Hair: None * Color of Skin: None * Trait in the Opposite Sex: If they're a horrid person. * Thing About Himself: I have to say, not much. Gallery File:Image._Alfonso-3.jpg|"I heart you~!" File:Image._AlfonsoSong.jpg|"Here's a song I made just~ for you!" File:Image._AlfonsoBattle.jpg|Alfonso with his battleaxe, Fýsi̱. File:Image._AlfonsoMad.jpg|"I'm sorry, but what did you say about me?" File:Image._CaptainAlfonso.jpg|"Captain Alfonso Garcia, reporting for duty!" File:Image._AlGlasses.jpg|"I like these glasses. Imma wear them." Category:Gojira1234 Category:Males Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Character Page Category:Children of Demeter